


Blue and yellow.

by chanmosphere



Series: Tales of Chanbaek [16]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Implied broken relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 21:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13819698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanmosphere/pseuds/chanmosphere
Summary: Chanyeol doesn't think he can hold on for any longer.





	Blue and yellow.

**Author's Note:**

> Not up for sequels.

Chanyeol looks at the clock hanging from the wall right in front of him and lets out a heavy sigh. It has been exactly 25 minutes since Baekhyun had locked himself in their shared bedroom without sparing a glance at him or even try to explain.

It isn't anything new, but it doesn't matter how many times Chanyeol has tried to convince himself that he is okay with this, he isn’t.

His boyfriend is a difficult person, impossible to read and hard to deal with but he still loves him anyway; sometimes, during long sleepless nights on the couch, Chanyeol would wondered if Baekhyun still feels the same.

Five years of relationship isn't easy on anyone; people change, feelings change and Chanyeol feels like nothing is the same anymore. It had taken him a lot of time to come to terms with the fact that, no matter what he does, Baekhyun is not going to change.

Chanyeol sighs again and stands up. He wants back the sweet boy he met five years ago. He walks to the bedroom and hesitates for a second before softly knocking on the door. No answer. So he tries again, and again, until he hears the soft click of the lock and the door opening slowly.

"Baekhyun, I─"

"What do you want?" The older cuts him off, a blank look on his face.

"To know what's wrong. You didn't even look at me." Chanyeol speaks softly, reaching his hand to touch his boyfriend's face, but immediately retreats it when he sees Baekhyun tacking a step back, glaring at him.

Chanyeol swallows the limp forming on his throat and closes his eyes for a second. Baekhyun is giving him that empty look he hates so much.

"Nothing's wrong. I just don't feel like talking to you right now." Baekhyun shrugs it off, as if it wasn't a big deal.

Chanyeol is trying to hold back the tears, his fists clenching and unclenching, his lips already swollen due all the biting, it is too much. Everything is just too much and he isn't sure if he can keep taking this any longer.

Maybe it’s all pointless, maybe he’s just trying to hold onto something that doesn’t have a future anymore.

Chanyeol nods his head once and moves Baekhyun aside to get inside the room, taking a small bag and putting inside a few changes on clothes and other stuff he thought he would need later that weekend.

"W-what are you doing? Where are you going?" Baekhyun asks, almost rushing his words.

"You've said enough and I've done enough." He simply replies, not daring to look at the older. "I'm going to spend the rest of the weekend at Kyungsoo's." Chanyeol continues after a few long seconds of silence and focusing more on finding the contact of said friend on his phone.

"W-why?" Baekhyun mutters and Chanyeol can instantly feel the change of demeanor on his boyfriend. He turns to look at him, the scowl on his eyebrows softened and his eyes are glowing, almost pleadingly and scared.

"So you don't have to see me until you feel like it." Chanyeol replies, going back to what was previously doing.

He leaves the room before Baekhyun can say or do something else. Chanyeol knows that a word from Baekhyun would be enough to make him change his mind.

"I hate you!" Baekhyun yells from the bedroom and Chanyeol stops midway, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.

His heart hurts and his chest feels constricted with the oh so familiar feeling of emptiness and fear; fear of losing five years of his life in the blink of an eye, fear of losing everything as he knows it, fear of losing himself on a meaningless relationship and fear of losing Baekhyun.

With a heavy heart, he leaves the apartment.

He tried. Baekhyun was trying to make himself believe that he didn't care that Chanyeol was gone. He didn't care if the younger wouldn't come back and he definitely didn't care if he loses everything.

It’s hell, his chest is hurting and there isn't anymore tears left and still, he keeps crying.

Baekhyun can feel his heart beating slower by the second and his head spinning a thousand miles per hour. The sound of the door closing after Chanyeol left still echoing on the back of his mind.

It’s Sunday evening and Baekhyun’s still wearing the same clothes as yesterday, food untouched on the kitchen counter.

He looks at himself in the mirror only to notice his lame state: red and puffy eyes, his cheeks stained by the tears and his lips abused and swollen by his own teeth.

He wants the horrible feeling of loneliness to go away, he doesn't want to cry anymore and he wants Chanyeol back.

Baekhyun hears the front door opening and closing two hours later; he wants to run to his boyfriend's arms but there’s still something pinning him to the edge of his bed, keeping him from doing it. He knows that if he doesn't do anything to fix things, he is going to lose Chanyeol forever.

Baekhyun walks out of the bedroom and heads to the kitchen where he can hear the sound of glass clinking, finding Chanyeol pouring himself a glass of water.

Baekhyun stares at him for a long second, noticing the deep dark bags under his eyes and he bits his lip, worried.

"Don't worry." Chanyeol says, interrupting Baekhyun's train of thoughts. "I just came to grab more clothes. I'll stay with Kyungsoo a few more days."

Baekhyun tries to speak, but Chanyeol is already rushing off to the bedroom, his bag on his hand.

“Chanyeol." Baekhyun whispers and swallows hard. He get no answer. "Please." He whispers again.

He wants to speak louder, but he’s still afraid that no words will be able to fix the mess he made again.

"Don't go." He manages to say. Chanyeol turns his head to look at him, an unreadable expression on his face. Baekhyun looks down, feeling the intensity of the glare his boyfriend s giving him. He takes a deep breath and manages to finally gather the courage to look him in the eye. "Please don't go, don't leave me again. I─ I'm sorry, Chanyeol. I really─" he lets out a sob. "I don't want to lose you, please don't leave me again." He repeats, rushing his words and walking closer to the younger.

"Baek─"

"I love you. I don't know what I would if you were gone, I realized that... just─ please." Baekhyun cries, his body trembling.

"Hey, calm down. Come here." Chanyeol say, quickly wrapping his arms around the small frame of his boyfriend trembling body. "Don’t cry. It's just that─ sometimes I don't get you and I would like to understand why..."

"I'm sorry." Baekhyun repeats. There is nothing else he can say and there is nothing he would like more than to be able to give Chanyeol the answers he wants. "Just please, _stay_."

Chanyeol nods silently, not sure if Baekhyun would be able to see it but he can't get himself to speak.

There’s the echo of an empty promise hanging on the air. He’ll stay, if only, just for a few more hours. Chanyeol thinks it’s better for the both of them if they take their own paths.


End file.
